


Now you are mine

by EctoYasai



Series: OcLand [1]
Category: OCLand
Genre: Como se conocieron los Idols Gays, M/M, Tambien conocido como "De Megane a Yandere: La Increible historia de Superación y Perseverancia"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/EctoYasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo se conocieron formalmente Umi y Haku. También conocido como "Cómo Umi se volvió un Yandere de mierda".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you are mine

Cada día era igual.   
Despierta, dúchate, desayuna, practica al piano, estudia un par de horas, almuerza, practica al violín, más estudio, sociabiliza con los negocios de padre, cena, estudia y a dormir.   
La mayoría de gente suele esperar impaciente a que llegue el verano, pero Umi Yukimura no le veía lo interesante. Es más, diría que la época escolar le llamaba más la atención, al menos ahí podía conocer a gente interesante. Inferior a él.  
Umi no era más inteligente que el resto del mundo, es que la mayoría eran unos completos idiotas. Su hermano mayor era mucho más estudioso y maduro que él mil veces. Era gracioso cuando la gente se impresionaba por su cultura, algo básico para ser alguien en el mundo.   
Él, al ser el mediano de la familia no tenía derechos en heredar la empresa de su padre, ni tampoco en aceptar las propuestas de matrimonio de otras familias, aunque esto último no le interesaba demasiado.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? Superar a su padre, por supuesto. Aunque para eso tuviese que esforzarse mucho más que el resto de su familia. No solo estaba dentro de su cabeza heredar el negocio familiar, si no que pensaba hacerse famoso por el mundo entero. ¿Ambicioso? Puede que sólo un poco. Pero no era para menos.  
Si el mundo estaba lleno de idiotas de remate, él iba a controlarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Con esto cada día en la mente, pasó un largo verano de esfuerzos y trabajo duro. Después de tanto tiempo sin tener contacto con ningún humano que no fuera por cuestión de trabajo, decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de ir a cenar. Salió a la calle y tomó el primer autobús que se le puso por delante. ¿A dónde iba? Ni él mismo lo sabía.  
Quizás sólo quería escapar un rato de esa aburrida vida pija y familia falsa. Cerró los ojos mientras que notaba el cutre autobús público dar saltos por culpa de los baches de la carretera. Y aún estaban en la parte de clase alta de la ciudad… Increíble.  
- **…Oye.** –Una voz suave llamó su atención. Parpadeó un par de veces, y observó tras sus lentes a un joven moreno con un ojo tapado. Llevaba una mochila a sus espaldas, y le enseñaba el ticket de haber pagado el viaje. -¿ **Qué se supone que hago con esto?**  
 **\- … ¿Eh?**  
 **\- Eh... Tengo que… ¿Dárselo a alguien?**  
 **\- Em… No… Sólo guárdatelo.**  
 **\- Ah.**  
Y silencio. El chico se quedó ahí  de pie, observando el ticket con toda la curiosidad del mundo. Umi casi se sintió un poco mal.  
**\- Puedes sentarte.**  
 **\- Ah… Vale.**  
Y más silencio. Que niño más raro. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Acaso no había cogido un autobús en su vida? La verdad es que se veía un par de años más joven que él, de unos 15 años. Pero aún así…   
**\- ¿Cómo te llamas?** –Preguntó, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos profundos.   
**\- … Haku. Haku Fukui.**  
 **\- Oh, ya.** –Recordó al Señor Fukui, amigo de su padre que actualmente era alcalde de la ciudad, y dueño de una empresa de bebidas energéticas bastante famosas. **–Soy Umi Yukimura. Hijo de Aosuke Yukimura.**  
No hubo respuesta. El chico se había quedado mirando a la ventana con expresión distraída. Umi levantó el labio superior con fastidio, y carraspeó.  
 **\- … ¿Huh? P-Perdón, estaba pensando.**  
¿Pensando? Yukimura se colocó las gafas con molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? Nadie nunca lo ignoraba, era el más carismático de su familia después de todo.  
**\- Soy Umi. Umi Yukimura.**  
 **\- Ah… Qué bonito.** –Murmuró. – **Umi es un nombre bonito. Te pega.**  
Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Umi se quedó en silencio. Sin saber qué decir. Por supuesto, había muchas formas de responder. Dar las gracias, devolver el cumplido, sonreír… Pero… Lo había dicho de forma tan… ¿Sincera? Realmente había soltado por la boca lo que estaba pensando.   
Umi tenía habilidad para saber cuando alguien mentía, y qué es lo que realmente quería decir cuando soltaban cualquier cosa, pero jamás había conocido a alguien… “Así”.   
Realmente no sabía para qué servía el ticket del bus, realmente no le había prestado atención hace unos momentos, y de verdad le parecía que su nombre era… “Bonito”.  
**\- Te has puesto rojo.**  
 **\- ¿Eh? Uh… Ah… ¿A… A dónde vas?**  
 **\- …Huyo de casa.**  
Umi levantó una ceja confuso.  
**\- ¿Por qué?**  
 **\- No me dejan hacer nada. Todo el rato me prohíben cosas, y estoy solo. Me he cansado. Prefiero vivir con un Señor Secuestrador.**  
…¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Por supuesto que le prohibían cosas. No era un idiota más, mundano. Tenía que aprender a tener modales y a comportarse como alguien superior, que es lo que era. Así le habían educado a él, y probablemente así habían educado a Haku. Tendría que sentirse afortunado que sus padres pensarán en él.  
**\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?**  
 **\- No lo sé. Buscaré algún sitio al que ir a comer.**  
 **\- ¿Y después?**  
 **\- Iré a un hotel.**  
 **\- ¿Y después?**  
 **\- Dormir.**  
 **\- ¿Y después?**  
 **\- Um… Mañana ya veré…**  
 **\- ¿Qué harás cuando te quedes sin dinero?**  
Haku parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.  
- **Coger más.** –Respondió como si fuere lo más obvio del mundo.  
**\- ¿De dónde?**  
 **\- De mi caja fuerte.** –Dicho esto sacó un cerdito hucha de su mochila. - **¿Ves? Tiene mucho dinero.**  
 **\- Oye… Sabes que ese dinero se acabará gastando, ¿no?**  
 **\- ¿Eh? Um… No… Nunca se ha gastado.**  
Y de nuevo Umi tuvo que quedarse en silencio. ¿Qué clase de idiota era este? Había conocido a plebeyos idiotas pero incluso ellos comprendían que tenían que esforzarse para tener dinero.  Era lo más básico de lo básico. El chico frunció el ceño con rabia. Le molestaba mucho no hacerse entender.   
**\- Si te quito el cerdo te quedas sin dinero.**  
 **\- Um… Pero puedo conseguir más.**  
 **\- ¿De dónde?**  
 **\- De mi casa.**  
 **\- ¿No ibas a huir de casa?**  
 **\- Aha…**  
 **\- … ¿Entonces?**  
 **\- Puedo volver a por dinero, y luego irme de nuevo.**  
Umi apretó los puños, empezando a ponerse nervioso. Era como discutir con una puta pared.   
De pronto el autobús se detuvo frente a un restaurante de comida rápida… Comida basura. No pensaba bajar, pero  una mano tomó la suya con fuerza y lo llevó hasta la salida. Antes de saberlo estaba en la calle llena de gente, y el autobús se había marchado.  
**\- ¿Eh..?**  
 **\- Tengo hambre… Vamos a comer ahí.**  
 **\- ¿”Vamos”?** –Yukimura miró al pequeño moreno que asintió todo seguro de sí mismo.  
- **Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer ahí.** –Respondió con más autoridad, sin soltar su mano. Umi se quedó sin palabras una tercera vez. – **Te has vuelto a poner rojo, tendrías que mirarte eso.**

Entraron al local que estaba hecho un asco. Al menos desde el punto de vista de Umi. No había mucha cola, lo cual era bueno porque odiaba esperar. Pidió lo mas “decente” que vio en el menú,  y se sentó con el hijo de los Fukui en una mesa apartada. Mientras el moreno daba un bocado a su hamburguesa con cara de satisfacción, Umi carraspeó.  
**\- ¿No crees que te echarán de menos en casa?**  
 **\- No me importa.** –Admitió el chico con la boca llena. -¡Esto está muy bueno! ¡Pruébalo!  
\- **Um… No debería comer comida basura…** -Murmuró Umi, apartando la vista.  
- **Pues vale.** –Haku se encogió de hombros, y dio otro bocado. Luego se le quedó mirando fijamente.    
**\- … ¿Qué?**  
 **\- Tu pelo… Es muy largo. Y… esponjoso.**  
 **\- Um… El tuyo te tapa un ojo. ¿Y?** -Haku se levantó de su asiento tras limpiarse las manos con una servilleta, y Umi lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que se detuvo detrás de él. – **Espera, ¿Qué…?**  
**\- Listo.**   
El chico sintió su cabello un poco tirante, y desde luego fuera de su cara. Buscó con la mirada un espejo, y se dio cuenta de que una de las paredes era un enorme espejo. Vio a Haku detrás de él con una orgullosa sonrisita, y su cabello castaño recogido en una pequeña coletita además de con el flequillo hacia atrás.  
Estaba… Estaba…  
\- **…Wow.** –Parpadeó un par de veces, cambiando el ángulo de su rostro. No le quedaba nada mal a decir verdad. Parecía esos chicos que salían en la tele, por los que las muchachas mojaban las bragas.  
**\- Te queda mucho mejor… Y ahora las gafas.**  
 **\- Espera. N-**  
 **\- ¡Ala! ¡Que ojos más bonitos!**  
 No tuvo que tener los lentes puestos para notar el rostro de Haku muy cerca del suyo, levantándose el flequillo para observar mejor sus ojos. Esta vez sí que sintió su rostro ponerse caliente, e incluso su corazón empezar a latir de forma rápida.  
Pero… Él no estaba nervioso. Él no solía ponerse nervioso.  
**\- Ah, toma… Puede que no veas bien sin ellas.** –Sonrió Haku devolviéndole las gafas.  
**\- Gracias…**  
¿Qué cojones le estaba pensando?

Después de un par de horas de vueltas por el centro de los plebeyos vio oportuno coger el autobús para volver a casa. Miró de reojo a Haku y lo vio tan confuso como cuando lo vio por primera vez.  
**\- ¿No vas a volver?** -El moreno miró hacia el suelo. Umi suspiró, y lo agarró del hombro. **–Si vuelves… Te iré a visitar. Y no te sentirás solo…**  
 **\- ¿De verdad?** –Haku levantó la vista con una enorme sonrisa. **-¿Todos los días?**  
 **\- Em…**  
 **\- ¡Mañana seguiremos investigando la ciudad!**  
 **\- Oye…**  
 **\- ¡Y deberíamos ir al cine!**  
 **\- …** -Yukimura sonrió. – **Está bien.**

Acompañó al joven Fukui hasta la puerta de su casa, donde un padre bastante alterado lo estaba esperando. Por supuesto, había avisado al Señor alcalde desde su móvil de negocios. Sería una irresponsabilidad no hacerlo.  
\- **¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS, HAKU? ¡ENTRA AHORA MISMO EN CASA!** –Mientras el pobre moreno era regañado, Umi no pudo evitar sentir una especie de… Molestia. Por suerte, un chico rubio agarró a Haku de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí en seguida. – **Muchas gracias, Yukimura. No sé cómo podemos recompensarte. Eres un hijo ejemplar…**  
 **\- …Haku.**  
 **\- ¿..Eh?**  
 **\- Um… Haku… ¿Podemos salir… Más a menudo?**  
El hombre parecía sorprendido, pero ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisita.  
**\- Si es contigo… Supongo que es apropiado. ¿Crees que así evitara sus intentos de escape?**  
 **\- Estoy seguro de ello, señor.**  
 **\- Entonces está decidido.**  
Umi sonrió para sí mismo.

Cuando volvió a casa, sus padres fueron corriendo a felicitarlo por haber congeniado con el hijo del Alcalde. Ahora gracias a él tenían un negocio hermano más… Todo era por los negocios, supuso. Pero quedaron sorprendidos en cuanto lo vieron con ese peinado, el cual había llevado desde que  Haku se lo hizo.   
**\- Mm… ¿Me queda mal?**  
 **\- No es eso…** -Respondió su padre. – **Antes te veías más… Formal.**  
 **\- …Supongo.** -Y con eso se dirigió a la cama, no sin antes añadir. – **Por cierto… Voy a empezar a usar lentillas.**  
 **\- Oh… Como veas, hijo…**

Y desde ese día, Umi no dejó de esperar ansioso a su próximo encuentro con Haku. Cada día que pasaba, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca. Y más… Y más… Llegó al punto en el que no quería separarse ni un día del lado de Haku, y por supuesto movió los hilos para conseguirlo.  
Una agencia de modelos los contrató a ambos, gracias a un par de amistades con Empresarios amigos de su padre.  En la agencia, tendrían que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando codo con codo, sin casi tener posibilidad a tiempo libre.

_…Perfecto._


End file.
